


reaching a bridge

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Crossing a Bridge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek is a Good Friend, Empath Stiles, Empathy, Future Fic, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Stiles find some powers in himself, he has  to fight for what is best for himself, discovering that friendship isn't always what he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reaching a bridge

It was never in Stiles’ plan to acquire power. H was not a hero. He was the sidekick, the best friend, the one being rescued when he wanted to help. The one nobody remembers because he’s here in the middle. Not the problem nor the solution, just the state in between, the one letting the hero have time to come.

So when he started to have those feelings, he really didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t as if he knew what to do, or even what IT was. Just that it was here and he couldn’t escape it. So he did what he do the best and research the hell out of it. And after three nights and days (thank god he had finished high school and didn’t have class!), he came to a conclusion. Simple, evident, but so complex: empathy. All those things he was feeling weren’t his own but others emotion, feelings, moods.

Now, one would think that it’s not that bad of a thing; He can sense when you are angry? So what? But multiply this by hundreds of minds, all the people he knew, and you get a hell of a headache.

And if he thought that his pack of werewolves would be of any help, he was strongly mistaken. Scott didn’t believe him, accusing him of wanting attention, never even questioning why he would need to seek attention. The others, the few who believed him, where afraid of him. Feelings are intimate, personal. Knowing someone have access to them is terrifying. Especially when you spend your time only saying half-truths.

The solution came from an (un)expected way. Not that unexpected, except for Scott maybe. Derek had a long time ago became the older sibling Stiles didn’t have, the sibling Scott wasn’t anymore. So Derek believed Stiles and he never once express fear. Because feelings are things he had problem expressing. So having someone knowing it without talking? It was heaven for him. That someone being Stiles, the person he has the most confidence in, the one he trusts above all? Even better! If it weren’t for those headaches he couldn’t help with. Or those overwhelming feelings his brother was experiencing. So he tried to find a solution. Looked everywhere, asked Stiles again and again what it felt like. Only for the solution to present herself.

They were at the station, Derek finishing his service, Stiles here for diner with his dad, waiting for him to come eat with them. The look of pain on Stiles’ face was unbearable. But when the new deputy, a gorgeous woman, extremely competent but so talkative, appears and collides with stiles, they discovered the exception. She apologized, Stiles doing the same. Then she parted ways, red on the face while Stiles came to Derek, embarrassed and telling him how he couldn’t believe he made a fool of himself and that she probably wouldn’t ever talk to him after that.

The thing was, Derek heard her clearly, thanks to his werewolf hearing, asking who the gorgeous young man was and if someone could give her his number. On one hand, he had an empath complaining about never seeing a girl again and the same girl saying she was gonna tap that (too many details about his “little brother”, thank you very much!) on the other hand. Something wasn’t good here. So he observed. And after two weeks, he had that solution. Stiles was overwhelmed by the feelings of people he was connected to. But the one he wasn’t? It was tolerable. Like a busing under his skin.

So they discussed it, tried things and ended up deciding to get Stiles somewhere he didn’t know enough people to be overwhelmed. So New York it was, house of superheroes and former home of Derek, who was coming too, agreeing with the sheriff about being needed there.

And if the pack didn’t even know of it because they never tried to contact him in two whole months? Their loss. They packed and went to the city, finding a flat and settling in. It took two years for Beacon Hills to need Derek again. Two years of peace for him and Stiles. So they took a plane and went. And in three weeks the problem was solved, Derek finding a new home there, acquiring a little girl and his alpha power back in the process.

So Stiles went back alone, not able to live there more than he was before leaving. And things went again. He took a job editing things from home, proofreading, doing research on obscure subject for author in need of materials, never going out enough to be close to people again. Lonely.

Until one afternoon, when the feeling he was having for weeks came to a paroxysm of despair. He didn’t know who was going down, but they were going fast. He didn’t even know who he was connecting with to feels their distress. But he went, following those feelings, until he reaches the Brooklyn Bridge, seeing a man contemplating the water.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! don't hesitate to leave a comment! 
> 
> Don't wait for any update, even if it might appears at some point! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, you are lovely!


End file.
